Perfume
by celengdebu
Summary: Jounouchi, berprasangka itu tidak baik lho? Karenanya, lebih baik bertanya daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak. HaseJou. Boy x Boy.


Menyebalkan.

Pemandangan di depannya itu bukan Kaito yang sedang mengocok kartu dengan wajah sombong atau bocah Kureshima yang dengan kurang ajar membidiknya dari jarak dekat sampai terjatuh dari tangga. Itu cuma Hase yang sedang berdiri di depan rak toko dan mematung di depan sana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Agak terlalu lama untuk ukuran orang yang mengaku tak suka belanja.

Tidak, Jounouchi tidak berpikir kalau penampilan Hase yang seperti preman tanggung dan boots baunya itu adalah hal buruk (ya, kadang) tapi yang membuatnya sibuk menggoreskan kuku di balik tiang tempatnya bersembunyi adalah sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang berada di sebelah Hase-agak terlalu dekat sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Pun begitu akrab karena terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap tanpa canggung sama sekali.

Hase-chan lho? Hase-chan yang jarang sekali bisa berwajah ramah itu mau ngobrol dengan anak perempuan yang seumuran murid SMU. Padahal Jounouchi berkali-kali mendengarnya curhat bahwa tipe idealnya adalah para oneesan berdada besar yang suka memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dasar pembohong, ih, menyebalkan!

Saat ini Jounouchi sedang sangat kesal sampai menggigit saputangan yang rencananya akan dipakai menyeka keringat Hase kalau mereka berjalan-jalan nanti (soalnya Hasechan itu gampang kepanasan sih) tapi kalau kenyataannya Hase sudah punya teman kencan sendiri, Jounouchi bisa saja membuang saputangan itu sebagai pelampiasan, atau membakarnya saja sekalian. Akhir-akhir ini Jounouchi memang mudah sekali terpancing kalau mendengar, melihat, atau mengetahui sesuatu soal Hase. Padahal mereka tidak pacaran.

Eh, iya kan? Jounouchi tidak, atau belum pernah mendapati Hase mengucapkan kalimat 'Pacaran yuk!' atau 'Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku!' seperti yang sering ada di drama-drama percintaan kalau seseorang ingin menaikkan status hubungan dari teman biasa menjadi sangat dekat. Dipikir-pikir mereka juga tak pernah benar-benar mengaku berteman, lebih tepatnya hubungan yang saling menguntungkan karena Hase butuh otak dan Jounouchi butuh kekuatan. Bukan tipe-tipe teman yang bercakap-cakap soal hobi atau saling mendatangi rumah untuk _pajama party. _Hase sering berkunjung ke rumahnya sih, selalu Jounouchi yang mengundang dan Hase tak pernah menolak. Hase itu sukar mengucapkan kata tidak tiap kali Jounouchi berkata ingin 'berdiskusi' dan sudah terlanjur menyiapkan camilan, walau ujung-ujungnya Jounouchi jadi tergiur menggunakan tubuh dan mulutnya untuk hal-hal lain ketimbang bicara.

Sudah sampai tahap yang lumayan jauh begitu pun Hase enggan menjawab ketika anak buahnya menyindir dengan hal-hal mesum, malah kadang memukul kepala mereka satu persatu bila komentar itu diucapkan saat ada Jounouchi. Jounouchi toh tak punya ekspektasi apa-apa, soalnya Hase yang memilih berlaku kasar daripada bereaksi normal tampak semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dengan semua itu, juga karena merasa sebagai satu-satunya orang mampu menjinakkan Hase tanpa susah payah, Jounouchi jadi tidak rela Hase menunjukkan gelagat bersahabat selain pada dirinya.

_Rasa sukaku pada Hasechan itu adalah yang paling besar. Tapi kepala bodohmu itu pasti tidak akan sadar._

.  


* * *

_._

"_Nde_?" Jounouchi menusuk-nusuk krim di tengah-tengah irisan pisangnya memakai wafer panjang, "Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

"Wajahmu kok tampak tak senang begitu sih? Biasanya kamu yang memaksa kemari, kali ini aku yang duluan mengajak, parfaitnya juga kutraktir, berterima kasihlah sedikit, dasar kecil," sembur Hase yang mengomel seperti kereta. Samar-samar, dari baju dan jaket hitamnya yang kuno itu, Jounouchi bisa mengendus aroma yang tidak lazim di badan Hase. Wangi anak perempuan. Campuran anggur, lavender, mawar, stroberi, dan entah apa lagi. Pokoknya manis dan tidak cocok.

Dibanding Hase yang langsung menggali parfaitnya menjadi sesendok besar krim berlapis sereal dan melahapnya dalam satu suapan, Jounouchi memilih untuk menggigit sedikit-sedikit tepian wafer sambil melirik kotak warna pink di sebelah siku Hase. Tidak terlalu besar, paling-paling setinggi gelas mereka, diikat pita putih yang disimpul imut. Jahat sekali, pikir Jounouchi, cara membungkus seperti itu adalah favoritnya.

_Hasechan, kotak itu, untuk siapa ya?_

"Kok dibiarkan sih?"

"Mmm...aku tidak begitu berselera, kalau masih lapar Hasechan boleh ambil punyaku," tangan kirinya hendak mendorong gelas ke arah Hase, yang alih-alih menerima penuh semangat seperti biasa, malah balas mengangkat alis seolah mendengar hal aneh.

"Kenapa jadi parfait? Maksudku ini, ini," telunjuk leader di depannya menuding-nuding kotak pink tadi sambil keningnya dikerut-kerutkan, "Ambil sana, gara-gara berurusan dengan benda ini tanganku jadi gatal-gatal. Padahal sudah kubilang aku butuh yang wanginya mirip seperti buah persik, tapi anak perempuan yang sedang bertugas di situ sepertinya tidak paham dan menyemprotkan tiap botolnya ke tanganku, katanya percobaan agar aku bisa memutuskan mau beli yang mana. Haish, gatalnya masih terasa."

Sambil berkata begitu, Hase menggaruk-garuk pergelangan tangannya sementara Jounouchi, sibuk berkedip-kedip sampai tak sadar wafernya jatuh.

"Persik?"

"Iya, persik. Wangi yang selalu kau pakai itu. Aku tak tahu mereknya tapi hidungku ini tidak akan lupa. Uwooooh, gatal sekali," jawab Hase, suaranya menggelegar tinggi walau jari-jarinya tetap menggaruk dengan tidak nyaman. Dan melihat Jounouchi yang masih tidak merespon, Hase spontan mendengus kasar, "Jangan besar kepala ya! Aku membelinya sebagai balasan karena kau selalu mentraktirku di Drupers, bukan karena kita pacaran. Aku ini masih suka perempuan lho!"

Didorong penasaran, terkejut, dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu, lengan Jounouchi terulur meraih kotak tersebut dan melepas pita pengikatnya hati-hati. Dibukanya kertas pelapis paling atas lalu cekatan membuka tutup kotak sebelum menarik sebuah botol keluar dari dalamnya. Terbuat dari kaca, bergradasi bebungaan warna ungu gelap, juga dengan label wewangian yang persis milik Jounouchi. Tidak salah lagi, memang parfum yang digunakannya sehari-hari.

"Hasechan, membeli ini untukku," Jounouchi bergumam sambil memegang botol dan kotak hadiah itu di dua tangan. Sekejap saja kekesalannya menguap entah kemana, digantikan ekspresi terperangah bersama sudut bibir yang perlahan tertarik ke atas. Kedua taringnya ikut menyembul ceria, "Sampai dibungkus cantik begini."

"Berisik! Mana aku tahu kalau akan dikemas pakai kertas kado segala! Tahu-tahu sudah diberikan dengan plastik selesai bayar di kasir. Plastiknya sih kubuang karena wanginya menyengat," Hase berdecak, tangannya dikepalkan di atas meja melihat Jounouchi yang kini mencoba menyemprotkan parfum barunya di kulit leher, "Oi, brengsek! Kenapa malah dipakai di sini?! Aku sedang makan nih!"

"Hasechan..."

"Haaarghh?"

Menatap dengan mata kecoklatan yang tak tertutup kacamata, Jounouchi yang biasanya menyeringai licik itu sekarang tengah mengulum senyum dan terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari anak perempuan manapun.

"Terima kasih ya," suara Jounouchi meluncur pelan, "Hasechan."

Manis.

Manis sekali.

Sialan.

"Po, pokoknya sudah kuberikan! Dan jangan memandangku begitu, menjijikkan, tahu! Kemarikan parfaitnya!"

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, bukan Jounouchi yang mencium lebih dulu.

.


End file.
